


Elevators

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Elevatorstuck, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Something of mine that my beautiful plot bunny gave me...after I ate some pizza.

Title:The Touch

Rating:Explict

Pairing:M/M

Preview:You know that one time in the elevator when it got stuck and you in there with some person who wanted the elevator to go up but then you suddenly get horny thoughts about them and then the elevator makes you horny and you and that person just start you know,bumping around in the 'vator?No?Well that never happened to me neither.I'm scared of elevators.

Warning Tags:Porn with Plot,Snarky and Frustrated People who are slowly getting Horny,AU-Murders and Conmen and Spies,Accidental Touching(Actually...No,Just aruging),Bold Moves,Elevator Sex(Technically Getting a Blowjob In The Elevator),Elevators Getting Stuck,Getting Blown in the Elevator,Explict Sexual Content,Inspired by a...by a...Plot Bunny who I had to pick a bone with,Also Finishing Sentences and alot of being called Kid.Voyuerism somewhere in her(Possibly not.)

Written by:TheRoseQueenBeautyBitch.

Written on:May 24,2016(I had nothing better to do,I didn't go to school today and I was staring at my laptop like a fool until I read something on the internet and inspiration and the plot bunny knocked on my door and we sat down and ate pizza.)

~

The day couldn't possibly get any worse. It just couldn't....

The elevator had automatically stopped in mid-way towards the floor I was suppose to be on. This stupid piece of shit just couldn't cut you a break. I was late as it was and this wasn't the time to be stuck in a elevator.

I never was the type who liked to panic because of what I did on sidelance jobs besides the one I use as a front-cover for my 'fake' identity that I would perfer to have a perfect record so that it mask my other private life's record,That means not being late!

I was in the elevator with someone else who was wearing a black hat and a black coat that was hiding their face away from me and I frowned under my mask,It was snowing bad outside and I had to wear my snow mask in order to keep the cold out of my face which made me look very suspicious.

I moved across the car towards the buttons but then that dude who was in the corner of the elevator had said muffledly,"Don't press the call button because we are between floors,It's impossible to get help between floors."

I turned around,my gloved hands stuffed into my pockets and I looked over to him and he had his mouth covered by the excess sleeve of the turtleneck he was wearing and I frowned,"If we call for help,they'll probably fix the elevator and get us-"

"But how can they open the elevator when we are at least...8 floors down?We are currently between 8 and 9,We are stuck between the floors."He interrupted,his eyes darting towards me  and I rolled my eyes in annoyance,"How do you know if they can't-"

"I was in a situation like this before,It's better to sit this one out and just wait until the elevator starts working again."He interrupted me again and I felt my scowl growling under my mask and I felt my left hand grasping at my gun that was settled in my coat pocket.

"I perfer help over sitting and doing nothing...sir."I said,my back turned away from the stranger then I quickly swirled around pointing my gun at him but then...He wasn't in that corner anymore.

I frowned in even greater confusion and I looked around the car and it was empty then I looked up and he was on the celling and my eyes widen as he landed on his feet right infront me,making me get into a corner as he had me pinned there as if I was prey and he caused me to drop my gun to the floor.

"Kid...You have no idea about who you were pointing that gun at."He said,his voice filled with substained anger but then I reached my hand up and instantly moved away the turtleneck sleeve that was covering his mouth and I smashed my exposed lips onto his.

I don't know why I did that...It...It felt so right at the moment. Like it felt right to do it.Being trapped with a guy who was a stranger to you and who was bearing down on you like a wolf in a fairy tale was kinda of a turn-on for me...

His eyes widen as I pressed my lips onto his,A small sound elicited from his mouth and it transferred into mine and then I pulled away,panting softly and feeling delirious.

Was it just me or was it getting hot in here?I heard many things about people in a elevator when it was stuck,That people would get sorta,kinda,horny and bit sex-crazed.That was just what I heard.

"Kid..."He said in a suddenly hoarse tone,his hands now gripped my hips and my hands on his shoulders with no other place to go.

"I know I don't know you but...I'm sorta in a position right now where I'm very horny and just wann-"

"Fuck?"He finished and I smirked,my cheeks gaining color,"Yeah,something like that."

"I'm feeling that right now."He said in a husky tone,His dick hard and rutting slightly but softly into mine which was standing to attention and was twitching in my pants.

"You STD-"

"Yeah.I don't have STD's,No dieases,Nothing."He finished and I raised a eyebrow,"You love finishing people's sentences don't you?"

He smirked,"Sorta...Kinda...Yeah."

Soon,I was on my knees sucking his dick and stroking mine at the same time,Enjoying every moment of this for some strange reason,Like this elevator was fate all along.

He moaned,"Fuck kid,You got a tongue..."His hand grasping my hair and my eyes glancing into his as he looked down at me and let his head go back.

I pulled off with a wet pop and smirked,"I know."

He looked down at me and raised a eyebrow,"Who told you to stop?"He pushed my head back down on his cock and I sucked on his cock without any problem.

Fuck this was fun,This rush,This sugar rush was driving me nuts,Literally because I comed into my hand after a few strokes.I could've swore that I was about die.

He released a very large load into my mouth,So much of it that I couldn't swallow most of it and he released the rest of it onto my face,Luckily for me I closed my eyes just in time.

Then I heard the ding of the elevator and my eyes widen and his did as well. I instantly got to my feet and he offered me a white handkerchief and I wiped my hand and I managed to use my long sleeves to wipe my face as much as I could and I looked at him and handed him back his handkerchief before zipping up my pants.

Then he zipped his up and I grabbed my gun,putting it back into my pocket and I pulled my mask back up and put my hood over my head because I preferably like doing that for some strange reason and I stood back in the original place I was standing in before.

The elevator started moving again and then it stopped at the floor I was getting off of and I looked back at him as the door opened and I smirked at him,"I hope to-"

"See me soon?Yeah,I think I might take you up on that offer."He said,his face covered back up with the turtleneck sleeve and I walked onto the pristine floor,smirking.

Okay,The next time that the elevator decided to get stuck,Make sure its gets stuck with me and a dude that I wouldn't mind blowing.

The End

 


End file.
